SOLO
by mimicat12
Summary: Songfic que explora los sentimientos de Terry y su búsqueda de Redención al ver perdido al amor de su vida.


"**SOLO"**

Por: Mimicat

Songfic canción "**SOLO" de José María Cano**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, una silueta masculina recortó el umbral, encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó su rutina diaria. Tomó sus ropas y comenzó a cambiarse lentamente. Se puso la camisa, los pantalones, se ajustó el chaleco. Sus manos hacían la tarea automáticamente, sin pensar, lo hacía sin pausa pero con calma; para él era de lo más natural no en vano había hecho todo lo posible para alcanzar su sueño. Había renunciado a una vida cómoda y llena de lujos que un título nobiliario podían garantizarle de por vida, dejó su país, dejó todo aquello que lo encadenaba e impedía, por la rigidez de la sociedad en que vivía, de dedicarse a su más grande pasión: la actuación.

Pero en ese momento su corazón no encontraba sosiego, amaba actuar, pero un sentimiento llenaba cada partícula de su ser, el sentimiento era tan fuerte que hasta le dolía respirar, experimentaba un dolor agudo, profundo, constante que hacía que cada cosa que hiciera le causara un malestar indescriptible, se sentía solo.

**Quiero decirte tan solo,**

**Que me he quedado tan solo.**

**Voy recorriendo el espejo**

**Buscando tus ojos…**

**Tan solo…**

Como un autómata se sentó frente al espejo iluminado a penas, entonces sus ojos azúles miraron el espejo, escudriñaban la superficie como buscando algo que no podía encontrar a primera vista. Su mente conocía bien la imagen que buscaba, se sabía de memoria cada expresión de esos ojos, el enojo, la alegría, el entusiasmo, la comprensión y la ternura con la que muchas veces se sintió observado. Sus ojos… eran como dos esmeraldas, limpias e inocentes. Cuantas veces quiso perderse en ellos y decir por fin lo que sentía, pero no lo hizo, sería tal vez porque era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar sus sentimientos, o porque simplemente no había tenido el valor de decirlo. Muchas veces pensó en lo que hubiese pasado si hubiera dicho dos sencillas palabras "Te amo". Se preguntaba ¿qué expresión habrían tenido esos ojos verdes al escuchar su declaración de amor? Daría la vida por saber cómo lo hubieran mirado, porque seguro se habrían abierto y le corresponderían. Se imaginó verlos entrecerrándose cuando él se acercara a ellos para depositar un beso de amor en los labios que les acompañaban.

Sus ojos… él los vió muchas veces arrasados en lágrimas, detestaba verlos anegados como cuando la subió al caballo y la obligó a aceptar que aquél por quien lloraban no volvería jamás. Los imaginó tristes en aquella escalera, cuando la abrazó por la espalda y sólo la escuchaba sollozar, no tuvo el valor de enfrentarse con ellos en aquella dolorosa despedida. Esos ojos no vieron atrás cuando ella caminaba por la calle y él la observaba por la ventana. Pues si lo hubieran hecho él habría bajado corriendo y la habría alcanzado para no dejarla ir, pues sus ojos no podrían mentir, no… le habrían dicho que no querían dejarlo… sintiéndose así…

**Quiero decirte tan solo,**

**Que me he quedado tan solo,**

**Paso las horas vacías**

**Mirando tus fotos,**

**Tan solo…**

Sobre la mesa habían pocas cosas, maquillaje teatral, cosas de aseo personal, un vaso con una única rosa que le recordaba su aroma. Él podía saber cuando ella estaba cerca pues un sutil pero delicioso aroma a rosas anunciaban su presencia. Rosas mezcladas con sal en el Mauritania; rosas mezcladas con olor a hierba y sol en Escocia; rosas con humedad en el cuarto de castigo la última noche que pasó en el San Pablo, acompañándola a manera de despedida.

Estaba también una copia de Romeo y Julieta, obra que estudiaba cuando en Escocia habló por primera vez de su sueño de dedicarse a la actuación, se lo dijo a ella… a nadie más sólo a ella… Esa misma obra que sello su destino al obtener el papel de Romeo con Susana como Julieta. La historia de dos amantes que no podrían estar juntos sólo en la muerte…

De entre las hojas sacó una foto donde estaban juntos, ella sonreía, como siempre, él con su característica sonrisa de medio lado. En esa fotografía habían dos adolecentes llenos de esperanza y… ¿amor?

Esa foto se la tomaron en su paseo por el Blue River, estaban sonrojados por el sol, habían reído, jugado, bromeado, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, aunque no lo reconociera en ese momento.

Con sus dedos acarició la imagen como queriendo hacer que cobrara vida. Siguió el contorno de su rostro, le parecía que podía enredar sus dedos en sus rubios rizos, su índice pasó por los delgados labios, sus hermosos y virginales labios a los que les había robado una caricia, sólo una que no era suficiente, no… él habría querido besar esos labios con calma, con ternura, con su consentimiento… pero su impulsividad agregó un toque amargo a la dulzura que robó de esos labios.

Siguió los contornos de su silueta, aquella silueta de niña aún, la cual estrechó en un rítmico vals, sus movimientos acompasados el uno tan cerca de la otra, se miraban a los ojos sus manos juntas, la mano de él en la breve cintura de ella y la blanca y pequeña manita en su hombro; ella confiada, él feliz y sorprendido del bienestar que estar al lado de esa chiquilla le proporcionaba. Él atesoraba esa fotografía porque era la única forma de "verla"… y recordar sus pecas… ¡Dios! Sus amadas pecas.

**Y si el mundo da una vuelta**

**Y pasas por aquí,**

**No te extrañe encontrarme deshecho**

**¿qué va a ser de mi?**

**Como tú yo también soy humano**

**Y me duele estar solo**

Podía escuchar el murmullo del público, lo cual anunciaba que ya era la hora, miró su propio reflejo en el espejo, era él pero no era el mismo, no había más orgullo y desafío en su mirada, la luz y el nerviosismo que siempre le acompañaban en cada salida a escena se había esfumado. Tenía la barba crecida de dos días, no tenía intenciones de asearse.

Había renunciado a la compañía Straford para alejarse de Susana, su sola cercanía lo ahogaba; estaba rodeado de fama, fortuna, todo lo que un hombre podría soñar con tener a su edad; sentía dentro de su pecho un hoyo negro donde se le colaba un frío infinito que no podía evitar.

**Solo, solo, solo.**

Había pasado muchas noches sin dormir, estas noches en vela estaban comenzando a afectar su actuación, su carácter, en fin, su vida entera. Estaba consciente que no era el mismo, estaba consciente que sus cambios estaban afectando a la compañía teatral y eso no podía permitirlo, ante todo era un profesional. Así que decidió enfrentar la situación solo.

**Solo, solo.**

"Poner distancia de por medio", pensó en un arrebato, alejarse de las luces de Brodway, del aplauso que sentía inmerecido, alejarse del papel que lo atormentaba.

Cómo recitar palabras de amor a alguien que no fuera ella. Ella había sido su musa en el momento de la audición, a su compañera de lectura en ese momento la había imaginado con el rostro de ella; recitó con un amor infinito cada palabra imaginando sus facciones en aquella que le daba réplica, así todos los sentimientos contenidos en su corazón salieron en un caudal de palabras, reacciones faciales y movimientos escénicos por demás convincentes. Él era en verdad Romeo haciéndole saber a su Julieta rubia todo lo que despertaba en su interior.

Ahora, se le revolvía el estómago al decir esos versos, pues le recordaban que su amor por ella estaba condenado, así como el de Romeo y Julieta, a no ser una realidad, a no tener la libertad de amarse frente al mundo entero; a ser un amor trágico desde el principio. Ellos también adolescentes, descubrieron el amor… simple y puro, observando el atardecer en una colina en un internado, amor que fue madurando en su corazón que se encontraba totalmente vacío… vacío sin ella.

**Solo, solo, solo.**

**Tan … solo…**

No había otra opción, necesitaba huír, huír de Susana… del destino… ¡de Dios!... De todo aquello que tuvo la fiereza de tronchar este amor.

Trató de perderse en el alcohol, ver su tristeza elevarse en el humo de los cigarrillos que fumaba, tratando de olvidar. Pero no pudo escapar de sí mismo, él era actor, cada partícula de su ser estaba entregado a dos pasiones: el teatro y ella. Para él actuar era tan necesario como el aire en los pulmones, así que buscó empleo de "actor" en una carpa. No conocía otra forma de sobrevivir más que el "pretender".

**Quiero decirte tan solo**

**Que aunque me encuentre tan solo**

**Hoy cuando salga a la calle**

**No va anotar nadie…**

**Que lloro.**

Fue entonces cuando se le cerró la garganta, un nudo le impedía respirar, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y bajó el rostro con desesperación; movía la cabeza de un lado a otro apretando sus palmas contra su cráneo.

Cerró los ojos y maldijo… maldijo una y mil veces, con cada maldición que salía de sus labios desfogaba la tristeza que inundaba su pecho en forma de una rabia infinita - ¡malditos eran todos! ¡una y mil veces malditos!- Fue entonces que una lágrima resbaló por su pálida y afilada mejilla, una lágrima que le quemaba la piel al contacto. Recargó los codos en la mesa y sollozó… su cuerpo se estremecía en un llanto tan desesperado como silencioso, bebía sus lágrimas esperando ser redimido de este dolor que le quemaba las entrañas. Qué lo sacaría de este foso en el cual se encontraba, un foso profundo que no parecía tener fondo, frío como esa noche de invierno en el que la felicidad escapaba de entre sus manos.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar, le anunciaban que debía presentarse a escena, secó con rabia las lágrimas y retocó su rostro. Se levantó de la silla, miró al espejo su vestuario arrugado y lo alisó con las manos. Tomó un trago de una botella que tenía por ahí, el calor del líquido le quemaba la garganta al tiempo que adormecía su razón.

**Y aunque el dolor es tan espeso**

**Se diluirá con un beso**

**Que me recuerde que tú**

**No eras mucho más que eso**

**Tan … solo…**

El calor que le provocaba el alcohol le llenaba el pecho, casi como cuando le robó esa caricia a los labios de ella, el alcohol le podía provocar una euforia semejante a la que sintió esa tarde pero no igual… no igual…

Si tan sólo pudiera estrecharla entre sus brazos una vez más, sólo una vez más, su cercanía podría ser ese bálsamo que le salvara de este dolor. Estaba seguro que tenerla así abrazada ya no sentiría ese vacío… la simple idea de que podría ser así embotaba su cerebro ya aturdido.

Tomó fuerzas del recuerdo, respiró profundo y salió de la habitación. El escándalo de los espectadores que le llamaban de forma despectiva le enardecían, entonces en su mirada se reflejaba desdén, subió al escenario y recitó sus diálogos ante una actriz entrada en carnes y en edad, en ocasiones ni siquiera se molestaba en recordar los diálogos correctamente pues la gritería impedía que su voz se escuchara.

Sabía bien el porqué de la nutrida asistencia de espectadores, ellas iban a llenarse los ojos con su gallarda figura, aunque estaba más delgado, sus facciones afiladas seguían siendo hermosas y varoniles; él era el príncipe de los sueños de muchas de las asistentes esa noche. Ellos iban para ver a la estrella caída en desgracia, nada hace más feliz a un hombre que ver el fracaso en la vida de otro, tal vez para olvidar su propia mediocridad.

Pero ninguno iba para apreciar su arte, así que él no se los daría, no… no se los daría pues eso significaría el desperdiciar su esencia misma, así que no se entregaría.

De pronto se hizo el silencio en la sala y un sutil aroma a rosas inundó el ambiente, a pesar del olor a cigarrillos, a alcohol y a colonia barata que inundaba el lugar. "Rosas, olía a rosas" aguzó la mirada a la oscura sala y la vio… la vio parada en el fondo – es ella- no había duda, se sintió rodeado de una fuerza invisible que lo aislaban de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

No… ella no podía verlo así, debía verlo en toda su gloria, cómo era en realidad, entonces actuó, por primera vez desde que se presentaba en ese lugar, actuó con el corazón, con la cabeza, desnudó su alma y actuó en carne viva dejando que cada átomo de su ser vibrara y lograra una reacción en cadena teniendo una explosión cuya energía llegó hasta el más recóndito rincón del lugar.

Al terminar la obra un breve silencio antecedió a una ovación rabiosa por parte de los que tuvieron la fortuna de compartir esa experiencia única de arte puro.

**Y si el mundo da otra vuelta**

**Y te devuelve aquí**

**No te extrañe encontrarme de espaldas**

**Y alguien frente a mí**

**Como tú yo también soy humano**

**Y no quiero estar solo**

La buscó frenético con la mirada cuando aún estaba en el escenario, el aroma a rosas se había desvanecido, -no está- pensó –fue sólo una ilusión-. Trató desesperadamente de bajar del escenario pero fue interceptado por muchos que deseaban felicitarlo, y no menos "damas" que le ofrecían sus favores a cambio de una sonrisa suya.

Los efectos del alcohol habían sido nulificados por este sentimiento que embargaba su ser, un sentimiento que le parecía tan lejano, tan difícil de volver a experimentar en su vida.

El lugar vacío y lleno de basura era lo que quedaba unos minutos después, él caminó a dónde "creyó" haberla visto y tomó el respaldo de la silla que estaba frente a él. Preguntó al hombre encargado de la desagradable tarea de limpiar el lugar si la había visto, el hombre le respondió que era difícil distinguir los rostros de las personas en un lugar tan mal iluminado como ese, no podía ayudarlo.

Una mujer se le acercó y le dejó un papel en la mano, son una sonrisa sugerente le invitó a salir con ella, él la miró con desdén y la despachó no sin antes proferirle algunas frases de lo más selecto de su repertorio de insultos ingleses. Ella se marchó ofendida y él se sumió en letargo que volvió a nublarle la razón. Tiró el papel y se limpió la mano con repugnancia.

Aunque en muchas ocasiones hubiera querido olvidar por un momento sus desgracias acompañado por una mujer que le hiciera sentir que él era un hombre si no amado, cuando menos deseado. Pero no desperdiciaría su vigor con una cualquiera, eso sí que no se lo permitiría, aunque sus instintos le indicaran lo contrario. Aunque cada noche regresara a su habitación… solo.

**Solo, solo, solo.**

Se sentó en una silla y encendió un cigarrillo, dio una gran bocanada y vio elevarse las volutas de humo hasta el techo e irremediablemente la recordó prohibiéndole fumar en "su colina" y confiscándole los cigarrillos que tenía en el bolsillo de su saco. Recordó su armónica, instrumento que le había ayudado a vencer el mal hábito. Cosa que hizo más por complacerla que por su salud.

Entonces empezó a analizar su situación actual, comenzó a pensar en qué hacer para ser él nuevamente, se vio como el responsable de la infelicidad de Susana pues la había abandonado no importándole ni sus sentimientos ni su situación de discapacidad.

Pensó que si su amada lo quería la mitad de lo que él a ella, entonces estaría sufriendo un infierno por su separación y seguramente sería muy… pero muy infeliz.

Se vio entonces muy parecido a su padre quién había renunciado al amor de la mujer de su vida condenándola a vivir sólo de un recuerdo, además de despojarla de su hijo, el fruto de ese amor.

No… no era tan distinto, también hizo sufrir a aquella que le amaba; había faltado a su promesa de ser feliz, a la promesa de hacer feliz a Susana, ¿cómo podría hacer feliz a una sin romperle el corazón a la otra? Cómo aspirar a la redención del amor de su pecosa… siendo lo que era en ese momento.

**Solo, solo.**

Si ambos habían aceptado el sacrificio máximo por hacer feliz a uno de los tres, entonces… por qué desdeñar la renuncia, las lágrimas vertidas, las heridas auto infringidas que tal vez… sólo tal vez algún día podrían cicatrizar, dejando un perenne recuerdo del dolor que las acompañaron un día.

**Solo, solo, solo.**

Entonces lo decidió, se levantaría del polvo, sacudiría sus vestidos y sería "hombre"… un hombre que tomaría en sus manos su destino, pues él no era ningún pelele nunca lo había sido. El sentido del honor corría por sus venas, formaba parte de él, había sido educado para ser un caballero, un hombre… y los hombres cumplen su palabra aunque les vaya la vida en ello.

Apagó el cigarrillo, se levantó y con sus manos apretó el respaldo de la silla frente a él hasta tener los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que imprimía en sus manos.

Cerró los ojos buscando un recuerdo que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que debía, involuntariamente su mente viajó a la colina en el San Pablo, casi podía sentir los rayos cálidos del sol besando su rostro, pudo sentir la tibia briza alborotando su cabello, Percibió el aroma a rosas que llegó por su espalda y sintió muy vívidamente un par de brazos que le rodearon la cintura, casi pudo sentir el peso de un rostro recargado en su espalda llenándolo de felicidad, dándole ánimo para no sentirse solo como en aquella tarde, cuando de esa manera lo consoló tras un encuentro por demás difícil con su padre, que lo había dejado con las defensas bajas.

**Tan… solo…**

Candy… -dijo por fin- ojalá y estuvieras aquí para decirte que todo lo que haré de ahora en adelante será por amor a ti, decirte que todo lo que seré de ahora en adelante será por amor a ti; decirte que te amo… que seré tuyo hasta el último día de mi vida, que te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, no importando dónde o con quién me encuentre.

Entonces sintió que el abrazo en su cintura se estrechaba, sintió miedo, y sin abrir los ojos aspiró profundo y sus pulmones se llenaron con una fragancia a rosas, desconcertado soltó la silla y no movió un solo músculo temiendo que si lo hacía el encanto se rompería, se desvanecería y estaría solo… solo en el sucio teatro de nuevo.

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban logró que su garganta se abriera y con voz que parecía más un susurro pronunció las palabras que tenía atoradas en sus labios

Candy… mi adorada pecosa… tengo que decirte… que…

Una voz conocida retumbó en sus oídos, sintió la vibración de esas palabras en su espalda, y con angustia, alegría y… temor, todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior se manifestaron al mismo tiempo acelerando su corazón, llevó sus manos a su cintura y pudo sentir unas finas manos y brazos estrechándolo… ¡estaba ahí en verdad estrechándolo! entonces la escuchó decir:

Dímelo Terry… aquí estoy, y no… Terry… no estás solo…

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

_ Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, ojalá y esta mi primera incursión en este maravilloso mundo esté a la altura de ustedes queridos lectores. De antemano les agradezco que se hayan dado el tiempo de leerme y espero sus comentarios._

_GRACIAS_

_MIMICAT_


End file.
